


KibaIno Go FWB FTW

by greentea815



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentea815/pseuds/greentea815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino Yamanaka wants somebody to get wild and let loose with, and what better person than Kiba Inuzuka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	KibaIno Go FWB FTW

**Author's Note:**

> Ino and Kiba are hot together, so creating a steamy fanfiction between these two had to happen. Hope you like it!

Her name was Tamaki. A sweet-natured brunette with a kind smile – a cat fancier that was a newcomer to the village. Ino smirked as she took a sip of her tea, and continued to absentmindedly look at the trees outside her window. A cat lover! Who would've thought that Kiba, of the Inuzuka clan, would've fallen for somebody who preferred felines...and somebody that was supposedly “sweet-natured.” She knew for a fact that Kiba had a weakness for assertive, brassy women – he would never admit it, but he preferred women that acted like his mother. And he also happened to love blondes. So it was no wonder that Kiba had a thing with Ino.

But that “thing” was old news, history. Something Ino did not revisit mentally. Frankly, her life was much too busy to reminisce about tawdry episodes of yesteryear. Until now that is, in the solitary silence of home. Earlier that day while doing errands, she ran into Tenten. They chatted about the usual mundane subjects, and eventually, the conversation turned to town gossip, which was typical. When Kiba's name was brought up, Ino's eyes widened and her heart quickened as flashes of her former lover invaded her head space. 

The fact that he was dating wasn't surprising. Kiba thoroughly enjoyed the company of ladies, and there were ladies that loved giving him that pleasure. And why wouldn't they? Kiba had his undeniable charms – his carefree, cheerful demeanor, his boyish mischievousness, his rugged handsomeness, his strong hands, his... Ino shook her head to break free from that trail of thought. Anyway. It wasn't surprising in the least to hear about him dating, that was normal. What was unusual was that he'd been seeing this girl, Tamaki, exclusively for quite a while now, and Tenten had mentioned that it looked serious. Kiba settling down? She didn't think she'd see the day when a woman would tame him. Other than herself, of course.

Ino set her empty tea cup on a nearby table, and settled back into the window seat, hugging a cushion to her torso. Yes, she didn't think of her history with Kiba at all. She left that behind years ago. But now, despite herself, her thoughts drifted to the past...

The Konoha 11 consisted of four teams – Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, and Team Guy. Ino belonged to Team 10 while Kiba belonged to Team 8. Being of the same age group and being all shinobi, it was natural for the Konoha 11 to go beyond comrades and develop friendships. There were several occasions different team members would intermix with members from other teams when assigned missions that fit their particular skill sets. And then on time off, they would sometimes socialize together in a big group, usually at Yakiniku Q, their favorite Korean BBQ restaurant. But Ino never particularly interacted with Kiba, and that was by choice. She found him loud, vulgar, and uncouth. She would wonder how the super-shy Hinata and deadpan Shino worked so well with that loud barbarian and his flea-bitten mutt.

If her heart belonged to anybody, it was to Sasuke Uchiha, the gorgeous, darkly intense, brooding genius, she (and countless others) held a torch for since her early days at the ninja academy. Even when Sasuke abandoned his team and village for a life of crime, her affection for him continued to burn intensely. 

During the war, Ino openly wept when her comrades came to a joint decision that Sasuke should be killed in order to protect the village. She recalled that Kiba got irritated and yelled at her to stop crying, that things were not as they were years ago. She knew she should have been ashamed at her immature response (she was a shinobi after all, and a prideful one at that), but she was much too grief-stricken to contemplate anything but the blinding pain in her heart.

Later that evening she visited Shizune, a woman she had come to admire and whose advice she respected. Once Shizune had completed her shift at the medical tent, they had a comforting heart-to-heart. Shizune helped Ino realize that part of growing up, and part of being a ninja involved making incredibly difficult decisions, all the more challenging when those decisions involved people you loved. But as a shinobi, you had to endure, and do the right thing in the end. 

Ino continued to ponder over her talk with Shizune in a secluded spot, away from the temporary shelters of the village, poking a stick at a bonfire she made, her gaze focused on nothing in particular. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Mind if I sit here with you?”

Ino looked up and saw Kiba with his constant four-legged companion, Akamaru. She looked down, and made no response. Seeing that she didn't scream at him to go away, and he knew she was the type to do that, Kiba sat down and began petting Akamaru, not looking at her. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

Finally, Kiba softly said, “About earlier, I shouldn't have--”

“No,” Ino sighed, “you had a point. Things have changed drastically, and Sasuke is not the same person he was when we were kids.” She looked straight ahead in the distance, not making eye contact. It was not within her character to admit she was wrong.

“Still, I shouldn't have been so...mean about it, I guess.” He paused and then added quietly, “I'm sorry about that.” Like Ino, Kiba wasn't the type to easily admit wrongdoing either. Ino realized in many ways, they were two peas in a pod. 

She looked at Kiba, who took a brush from his jacket and was now grooming a snoozing Akamaru. Underneath that wild hair, ruckus personality, and leather, he had a tender, caring side as well. She found herself smiling, and then her vanity got a hold of her. She had been crying her eyes out for hours over Sasuke, and she had more tears when she had her talk with Shizune. Ino quickly fetched her hand-held mirror from a pocket and started to inspect her reflection, hastily combing through her long locks with her fingers.

Kiba chuckled and held up the dog brush. “Wanna borrow this?”

Ino punched him in the arm and exclaimed, “Gross!”

They shared a laugh, and continued to talk into the wee hours. When they realized how late it was, Kiba walked Ino back to her tent.

Ino made a motion to open the entrance of her tent, and then hesitated. She turned her face over her shoulder and said, “Um, thanks for keeping me company and making me laugh, I needed that. You're fairly tolerable when you make an effort.”

Kiba scoffed and said, “I hate to admit it, but I liked hanging out with you.”

“Gee thanks, jerk,” Ino smiled, and went inside.

That was the beginning of their friendship, of their fondness for each other. It wasn't until after the war that their relationship blossomed into something else.

***

After years of careful planning and hard work, Ino and Sakura were going to open Konoha's very first children's medical center. They sent out invitations to their friends to come to the ribbon-cutting ceremony.

The opening ceremony was a success, and many people of the village were in attendance, including press. The Fifth and Shizune, with Tonton in tow, were the first to congratulate the partners. Tsunade was overflowing with pride and perhaps a bit of sake, judging from the overzealous hugs she was giving her beloved protege, Sakura. Shizune, with tears in her eyes, embraced Ino and expressed how proud of her she was. And then abruptly, Shizune sneaked her away from the crowd.

Shizune looked around to make sure nobody could listen in. “Hey, I haven't had time to ask lately, but how are things with Sai?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Ino gave a nervous laugh and said, “Well... I haven't exactly told him that--”

“You want his body?” Shizune added helpfully. People didn't realize it, but Shizune could be mischievous and a bit pervy at times.

Ino laughed again. “I've dropped hints, but I probably need to be straight forward.”

Shizune nodded sagely. “Yes, some men are very dense about these kinds of things, mmhmm. Sometimes one needs to be blunt.” Her line of sight wandered to a certain masked ninja, who was wearing his patented bored look while talking to a group of people. Shizune adjusted her robe to expose more leg and excused herself, not peeling her eyes away her target.

Ino went over to the refreshments table and re-arranged some of the tarts in neat rows, her control-freak tendencies taking over. A bark broke her concentration. She looked up and saw Kiba, holding flowers, with Akamaru, tail wagging in a friendly greeting.

Kiba handed her the flowers and said, “Sorry we're late. I overslept, and then I wanted to get you something for your big day, so I got you these. Uh, don't tell Sakura I gave 'em to you, because I forgot to get two bouquets.”

Ino smiled. “That's OK, I always get more flowers than her anyway, so she should be used to it by now.”

Kiba scoffed. “You're making me regret I got those for you.”

The two laughed, and were soon joined by their other friends. The group agreed that an after-party was in order, and on Choji's suggestion, made their way to Yakiniku Q.

Much food and drink were consumed that night, and the group of friends stayed until the restaurant closed, happily talking and enjoying this rare opportunity when no one was on a mission. Once it was time to leave, Kiba offered to walk Ino to her apartment, that is, if her boyfriend didn't mind.

Flush with merriment and sake, Ino whispered in Kiba's ear, “Surprisingly enough, I don't have a boyfriend. And yes, you can walk me home, but you have to give me your word you won't take advantage of me.”

Kiba grinned. “I don't make ridiculous promises.” He was glad to hear she was available. Being away at a long-term mission, he hadn't seen Ino in quite some time, and he made it a practice to avoid asking about her love life, knowing his jealousy would flare up, though he'd never admit it. Secondly, he'd been admiring her (read: undressing her with his eyes) all evening long from across the table.

The walk to her apartment was fairly short, but the two talked easily, as usual. Kiba discussed his latest missions (boasting of his prowess, naturally), and Ino talked about all the work that went into the children's medical center (bragging about how much more hours she put in than Sakura). Ino smiled when she realized how much they had grown, yet also remained the same. 

Ino also found herself more than once looking up at Kiba, who grew some facial hair on his chin, and let his hair grow long. She wanted to run her fingers thought his unruly hair.

Once at her door, Ino realized she didn't want the evening to end and invited Kiba in for tea. Kiba gave Akamaru a quizzical look as if to ask him, is this going where I think it's going? Akamaru gave a perky bark.

“Tea sounds great!” Kiba said, a little more enthusiastically than he intended.

Before he or Akamaru could step inside though, Ino, blank-faced said, “Shoes, off. Paws, wipe.” She pointed to the welcome mat, causing Akamaru to give a defeated whine.

“Better do as she says, boy.” Kiba advised, practically kicking off his sandals, and replacing them with the house guest slippers Ino offered him.

Ino's apartment was stylish and orderly. It wasn't surprising that she had plenty of plants and fresh flowers decorating it, considering that she grew up working at her family's flower shop. Eyeing an impressive stargazer-and-rose bouquet on her coffee table, Kiba suddenly felt the mini carnations and daisies he got her were inadequate.

Kiba settled on the couch as Ino put her flowers in water and prepared their tea. Akamaru got on the couch with Kiba and rested his head on his lap. As Kiba's eyes continued to look around Ino's apartment, Kiba noticed a painting of a flower on the wall and saw that it had Sai's signature on it. He said under his breath, “Tackyyy.”

When Ino came in with the tray of tea, she gave Kiba a disapproving look.

“Excuse me!” She nudged his feet off the coffee table with her elbow as she set down the tray.

Kiba laughed. “You said make yourself comfortable!”

Ino gave Akamaru a stern look. Akamaru whined and got on the floor.

Ino's face softened and said, “That's a good boy. Here, I got you something to drink, too.” She placed a bowl of water near Akamaru. Kiba was touched.

Kiba was disappointed when instead of sitting next to him on the couch, Ino sat in an armchair nearby instead. She gestured towards the tea pot, not wanting to give Kiba the satisfaction of serving it to him. Kiba grinned. He loved how feisty she was. He poured a cup for Ino and then himself. They sipped their tea quietly.

Kiba broke the awkward silence, “It's a really nice place you--”

“Do you want to stay overnight?” Ino blurted out, eyes wide, looking eagerly at Kiba.

“Hell, yes,” Kiba didn't miss a beat.

Ino prided herself on being a straight-shooter who wasn't afraid to speak her mind, but to say something so _forward_ , so impulsively! She knew Kiba had a thing for her, and had for years now, but she didn't encourage those feelings, despite being attracted to him. Ino valued the slowly-evolving, on-the-brink-of-romance friendship she had with Sai, but at the molasses-pace Sai was going, she knew it would be a long wait before he'd make a move. And after such a long period of sacrifice and hard work with making the children's medical center a reality, and after such a fun, festive evening with her friends... well, she yearned to really let loose and celebrate. What better person to let loose with than Kiba Inuzuka?

Kiba closed the gap between them swiftly and kissed Ino. Her lips soon gave him access to the interior of her mouth, and their tongues met for the first time. His fingers pulled at her collar and began to unbutton her top to get admittance to her throat, which he licked and gently grazed with his canines. He gave a soft growl and said, “I better not wake up before I get to ravage that drop-dead gorgeous body of yours.” So he thinks he's dreaming huh, Ino thought to herself, her ego sufficiently boosted.

As Ino tilted her head back, moaning and enjoying Kiba's caresses, she made eye contact with Akamaru, who was panting and wagging his tail. “Let's move this to the bedroom, shall we?” Ino invited.

Kiba growled as he swept her up and put her on his shoulder, stomach down, causing her to yelp aloud. He really was such a beast! Once inside her bedroom, Ino closed the door, leaving a whining Akamaru outside, scratching the door. 

Kiba didn't, couldn't, wait for Ino, and stripped off his clothes in a flash, leaving thrown articles of clothing scattered around the room. Ino chose to ignore that for the time being and pushed him down on the bed. Her lustful eyes took in the full view of Kiba's nudity. There were times, private times, when she imagined what his nude body would look like, and she was pleased to see the real thing was even better. His tan body was lean, muscular, and his sexy chest hair had a “treasure trail” leading to his swelled erection.

Kiba watched in lustful delight as the star of his spank bank, Ino Yamanaka, wantonly peeled off her clothing, piece by piece. Her milky, perfect skin. The pert, flawless breasts. The curve of her hips, her toned arms and stomach. The visuals were captivating to be sure, but her scent was even more intoxicating. Her aroma gave away that she was just as aroused as he was. It took a lot of self control for Kiba not to pounce on her.

Ino set her body on top of Kiba's and slapped his wrists down with her hands, delaying him the pleasure of touching her nakedness. They kissed deeply in this way for a few minutes, as Ino wiggled and rubbed against Kiba's eager body, knowing full well that she was torturing him. He grew impatient and raised his powerful legs to squeeze around her slim waist, causing her to let go of his wrists. He smirked triumphantly and wrestled his way on top of her.

His mouth traveled from hers down to her neck, where he lapped up, bit, and sucked hungrily, but careful not to leave marks, per her instructions. From there, his lips were trailing on her shoulders, and then on her collar bones, licking and tasting. His hands, finally at liberty to do as they pleased, squeezed her breasts. Soon they made way for his mouth, as he suckled on them at intervals. His hand gripped her mons, and gently tugged on her hair there, as if asking for entrance. Ino moaned. This is exactly what she was after. She spread her legs wider, aching for him to feel how wet he made her. 

Kiba did just that, and he didn't hesitate to plunge a finger inside her to scoop up a sampling of her lubrication. He sucked on his glistening finger, locking lustful eyes with her, and said, “Mmm, you taste so scrumptious.” He kissed his way down to her opening and lapped up her juices with gusto, quenching his lustful thirst for her. Ino moved her hips, loving the feel of his tongue dancing all over her. He gave her labia a couple of nips as well, and she squealed at the feel of his fangs on her, down there. Kiba lifted her up by placing his hands under her buttocks and began to tongue-fuck her. Ino was not expecting that, but she made sure her moans told him that she was very much into it.

She shuddered as his seemingly tireless and long tongue continued to dive into her. He came up for air to give her a sly look, his chin dewy from her, and he said, “You like that, Goldie? Now I want you to come for me, right on my face.” He gave a low growl and lifted her up, so he could lie down in her place, and he motioned for her sit on his face. “Ride me, I want to wear your pussy as a mask!” Oh, he was so dirty, Ino loved it, and did as he said. 

His tongue began to work her clitoris, “mmm”-ing all the while, creating a slight vibration effect. His hands reached up to massage and grip her ass at the same time. Kiba had worked her in such a hot frenzy that Ino came quickly, and loudly. He adored the the wild noises she made. Ino shifted and sat on his hips, and reached up to pet his hair. “Good boy, very good boy!” They laughed.

Ino could feel Kiba's erection against her butt. She resisted the urge to joke about giving a dog a bone. Kiba looked up at her and said, “Now that you've ridden my face, time to ride my dick.” 

Ino tweaked his nipples and responded, “Thank you, Captain Obvious.” As he flinched, she saw that Kiba's red facial markings were smeared from their activity. He looked sexier that way somehow. She leaned in and kissed him, not being able to resist his handsome face, and in turn, tasting herself in the process. It felt so naughty, and so right.

She kissed her way down to Kiba's treasure trail until she got to her destination. His dick was mighty and veiny, and so ready for her. She knew she could do as he said and ride it, but first she wanted to taste him, as he tasted her. She licked from base to tip several times, earning groans from Kiba, who took hold of her platinum locks. Ino took his tip in her mouth and suckled tenderly at first and worked her way to a steady pace, taking in more of him gradually until she was deep-throating him. Her hands at the same time teased his balls. Kiba moaned her name over and over, begging her not to stop. “I'm going to spray paint your throat with come!” he growled. That egged Ino on and she intensified her sucking and bobbing. And spray “paint,” he did. Ino was pleased with herself, but not down for the count yet.

She cuddled up to him and nuzzled his neck. She inhaled his manly, sweaty scent, and loved how his his hairy chest felt against her smooth skin. Ino initiated another round of tongue wresting, giving him a taste of himself. She shifted and lay herself on top of him. As they continued to kiss, Kiba's hands stroked her long hair, her back, and moved their way down to her tight buttocks. Kiba wanted to sink his teeth into that perfect ass. Ino deepened their kiss, and began grinding her mons on his crotch, earning her a standing ovation. Soon he was ready for another round, and not wanting to waste any time, Ino positioned her opening on his dick and lowered herself on him, slowly.

His shaft filled her completely, and she felt her wetness increase. Kiba choose not to give into the temptation of pounding into her from underneath, and instead observed as Ino worked a rhythm of her choosing to best pleasure her. Her motions gained speed and her tits flopped with ever grinding motion. Kiba was being killed by her lustful enthusiasm and beauty, and he was thankful to the universe that he was going to die this way. 

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” Ino announced, intensifying her movements. Kiba gripped her hips and his body tensed as he felt himself blow up inside her tight wetness.

Ino's sweaty and shaky form collapsed on top of a grateful Kiba. They settled into a spooning position, and quickly fell into a deep, well-earned sleep. In the morning, Kiba got the best wake-up call: a blowjob, and the two went at it again two more times before Ino demanded he make her breakfast.

Akamaru, meanwhile, had nosed his way into Ino's cupboards and feasted on whatever he could find. He figured if Kiba was getting his fill, he might as well, too.

Ino continued to see Kiba secretly. They agreed to a friends-with-benefits arrangement. And at the times when both their busy schedules would allow them to meet, they'd fuck like freshly-released prisoners. 

As friends, they were good, but as lovers, they were very good. As boyfriend-girlfriend? That didn't even enter into a conversation between them. Without wanting to admit it, Kiba knew that Ino was developing something strong with Sai, and eventually, their free-and-easy arrangement would have to end.

That day came when Naruto and Hinata had sent out invitations for their wedding. Sai had asked Ino to attend the wedding, as his date, and she gladly accepted.

When Ino met Kiba to break it off for good, he seemed to take it in stride, and sleeping together one last time seemed to soften the blow. Kiba said he needed time though, that he couldn't be around her for a long while to get over his “addiction for her ass.” She understood, and they kept their distance at the wedding ceremony, and didn't interact at all for a long time after, which was easy to do, since they were both busy anyway. 

With time, they would be able to friendly again, but they were never as close as they were before and that was for the best. They both knew if they opened that Pandora's box, there would be no going back, and there was just too much to lose. As Shizune had told her those many years ago, part of growing up, and of being a shinobi, is making difficult decisions, but you have to endure and do the right thing.

Ino woke from her reverie at the sound of the front door opening. Sai and Inojin were home. She gave her husband and son kisses and big hugs. She was eager to hear about their days and to share the gossip she heard in town.


End file.
